Underswap
Underswap is an AU where most of the characters in Undertale swap with one another. It was originally created by Popcornpr1nce on Tumblr, and is under development by Team Switched. About Team Switched's Underswap is an alternate interpretation of the popular AU which preserves the original personalities of the swapped characters and expands on their roles to a great extent. The fangame itself was created with by the developers with an original experience from the source Undertale game in mind, as well as out of a dissatisfaction for the personality-swapping of characters in the popular interpretation of Underswap. The game is told through a 1st person point of view, for example, the phrase "I am filled with determination". Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Undertale, being an AU of it. Most of the mechanics and concepts are similar to the original game. Development Work on the game may have started around 2017 in Game Maker: Studio, and is ongoing. Currently a demo of the game is being worked on, with updated being posted every once in their Gamejolt page. Due to certain conflicts, development has been delayed several timeshttps://gamejolt.com/games/tsunderswap/160094/devlog/notice-regarding-development-neqivz2u An April Fools demo was uploaded on a seperate page, titled as "Underswaaap". On August 8, a demo teaser was uploaded onto YouTube. Characters Main Characters * The role of Frisk is filled by Chara, a human child and the main protagonist who falls into the Underground after climbing Mt. Ebott for unknown reasons. * The role of Flowey is filled by Temmie, a seemingly-ditzy dog/cat monster who attacks Chara when they first meet in the Underground. * The role of Toriel is filled by Asgore, a goat monster who acts as the sage of Ruined Home, saving Chara near the start of the game from Temmie's attack. * The role of the Tutorial Dummy is filled by the Mad Dummy, a ghost who lives inside a training dummy and acts as the unwilling tutorial enemy for Chara in the fangame. A vindictive monster who lashes out against everything around them. * The role of Napstablook is filled by Mettacrit, a ghost who blocks Chara's way in Ruined Home and acts as the first miniboss of the game. Wants to become a famous star, but lacks the confidence to fulfill their dream. * The role of Sans is filled by his brother Papyrus, a laid-back but talented skeleton who first meets Chara upon their entry into Sunnedout, supervising Sans's antics throughout the region. * The role of Papyrus is filled by his brother Sans, a science enthusiast and vigilante "hero" who seeks to capture Chara throughout Sunnedout. * The role of Undyne is filled by Alphys, the Captain of the Royal Guard. * The role of Alphys is filled by Undyne, the Royal Scientist and creator of the robot Napstabot. * The role of Mettaton is filled by Napstabot, the robotic star of the Underground. * The role of Asgore is filled by Toriel, the monarch of the Kingdom of Monsters. * The role of Asriel Dreemurr '''is filled by '''Monster Kid, the deceased adopted child of the Royal Family. * The role of Chara is filled by Frisk, the deceased adopted human child of the Royal Family. Gallery StartScreen.png|The Start Screen for the Demo. Buttons.png|The FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY button sprites, as shown on the Gamejolt page. AsgoreChara.png|Chara and Asgore, as seen in Gamejolt thumbnail. This is Important.png|Comic featuring Sans and Papyrus References Category:Content